The Gift
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: He was a gift she didn't really want. Ukitake/FemBya
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**For Bleachfan78's birthday hugs and thanks for beta-ing this =)**

**Juushiro/FemBya**

**_Noblesse Oblige; A FemBya Collection_**

**_Everything has been figured out, except how to live._****_  
_****_Jean-Paul Sartre_**

**_The Gift Part 1_**

The thin silver hair pins tinkle being placed in the woman's long thick hair. Her black silky locks are tugged and pulled, and pinned up high off her neck in a ceremonious braid curling around the top of her head in a circle. The last piece of jewelry, a silver circlet is placed around her head to rest on her forehead just above the pale pink sakura bulb that will open, blooming into a dark pink as a symbol of her nobility. This princess is a noble of the highest order named Byakuya Kuchiki and today is her Blossoming, her first taste of blood. But she is special and her high rank grants her an unusual gift.

"This way Byakuya-sama." Renji bows to her politely his head dipping low, his eyes not daring to look directly into hers. "I was told the Gift is here and waiting for you with everyone else in the grand ballroom. You must be very excited."

"Of course." she replies in a disinterested manner. A white cape is snapped around her neck with a silver clasp, the long fabric covering her bare shoulders and partially eclipsing the long strapless white gown that her mother's mother wore on her Blooming Day. How she dreads it. Should it be this way? Isn't it a flawed tradition that is overlooked by the clan just to cater to the nobility? _"Useless questions." _she scolds herself, following Renji to out the double doors of her suite and down the long red carpeted hallway. Two women step up and lift the ends of her antique dress, the heavy white fabric has tiny sakura blossoms embroidered on it with tiny pearls hand sown around the hem. Stepping down the curving staircase she keeps her eyes slanted to the side. These people, their faces hold no meaning for her other than their position in the bloodlines. With fewer and fewer families following the law, nobles in good standing have become a rarity. She is a part of a dying breed. Even her own clan has seen its share of controversy. Thankfully, Byakuya has managed to keep the clan from falling.

She is ushered to the next room where she sees her Gift tied by a long chain around its hands clamped behind it's back. Her eyes are drawn by the long black hair and the white blindfold covering its eyes. _"It can't see me? That is a small favor. I won't have to see the terrified look on its face beforehand."_

"Byakuya-sama, whenever you are ready."

"Thank you." Stepping to the center of the room her eyes lift toward the group of onlookers kept just outside the presentation room. Their hungry, heavy-lidded faces make this ceremony vulgar in Byakuya's eyes. Vampires don't do this... it's against the rules. For the first time in her life she is ashamed of being a noble. The long metal chain scrapes against the green marble floor drawing her eyes from the vultures to the man on his knees in front of her. _"Don't enjoy it. It's barbaric."_

His height must be considerable. He reaches her chest even on his knees. Byakuya leans over him and tries to block out the icy stares pointing in her direction. How shameless. They have even removed his shirt. Without waiting she places a hand on his shoulder and another on his neck. Her thumb sliding over his jaw is meant to comfort him just a bit. Her lips hover just above his neck, the fangs in her mouth extend to sharp points. "What is your name, human?" she whispers, in ears where no one else can see. It's not that she cares for him, it's more like she wants him to retain a bit of dignity that the others have taken from this human.

"J-Juushiro." he replies in a low voice. Her hands are so cold, but gentle. The scent of her perfume is sweet and fresh, like a violet touched by rain. But her teeth sink into him sending a burning sensation down his back. His hands clench as his back arches, the pain is fierce he wants to reject the terror streaking through him. Juushiro can feel the blood gathering around his neck, flowing from him into her.

Byakuya's hand curls around his chin; the touch is rare for her. His skin is soft and not as repulsive as she thought it would be. This is blood from a human; she can see why vampires are willing to die in order to taste it. It's delicious of course, but the thing that really has her focus is that it's satisfying. She could drink this man the rest of her life completely content. What an incredible... dangerous thing. Her head starts to swim; she releases him taking a step back. Watching in shock as her eyes focus on his hair slowly fading in to a pure white sheen. _"I made his hair turn white..."_

Taking the box from a silver tray from the servant stepping up behind her. Byakuya lifts out a small piercing gun and places it on his left earlobe. "I accept this gift." she says squeezing the trigger. Lifting away the gun, the small family heirloom of a sakura on a tiny silver hoop on his ear glints in the candlelight.

Applause breaks out from the gathered nobility. Setting the gun back on the silver tray, she exhales a quiet breath relived her part in this is over and these people will get out of her house. Soon as the guests file out she snaps her fingers causing the house to begin cleaning up and marches over to the man in the center of the room. "Unchain him immediately and lead him into my chambers." She turns her back on him and leaves the room.

He hears the chain keeping him in place loosen and an arm lifting him to his feet. He isn't afraid. If they were going to kill him, he would already be dead. Someone told him a lie. Juushiro assumed his life would be taken when he was bitten. Instead he is called a gift? What is going on?

"You are the luckiest bastard on the planet. You know that?" Renji grabs the man and leads him into another room. "Anyone would kill to be in your place."

His cuffs are unlocked and drop to the floor. Juushiro rubs at his wrists as he stumbles into another room still wearing the blindfold. The many sounds of the house help him picture what is happening around him. Footsteps pause as he walks by, a door opens and he feels a chair set behind him.

"Sit."

He sits.

"Renji, you may leave for the day."

The same voice from earlier makes Juushiro's head lift. The woman who bit him is in the room. Maybe this is where it happens. His head lowers, and he folds his hands together in his lap waiting for it to end.

"Kuchiki-sama, is that a good idea?" Renji looks at the man in the chair then winces at the glare on his bosses face. "I'll be two rooms away."

"Good night Abarai." Byakuya listens for the door to click shut before moving her eyes over to Juushiro. What is she going to do with him? Walking over his chair she unsnaps the cape around her shoulders allowing it to drop to the floor.

"Byakuya-sama?" Comes a knock at the door.

"Enter." she responds to the house maid. Her dress is carefully removed, her shoes, and finally her sleeping robe slips around her shoulders.

"Byakuya-sama..." The maid points to Juushiro's ear and the blood drop forming on his earlobe.

"I see. You may go." Listening for the door to shut, she returns to Juushiro's side. "It's forbidden to allow even one drop of your blood to go to waste. If you are ever injured seek me at once understand?"

"Y-Yes."

Leaning over him her lips part, her mouth wrapping around the earring and the drop of blood. Once again the rush fills her head. Tasting him so soon makes her head swim, her hands want to slide over his soft skin and- She hears him quietly gasp. Quickly she breaks away from his earlobe regaining her composure. "I hope you will... feel at ease and come to accept your role in my life."

"Y-You aren't going to kill me?" His head lifts, his mouth opening in shock.

"Kill you?" She snatches away the blindfold in shock. "You are to be my blood source for your entire life. I am not some filthy common vampire who needs to kill."

"Oh... dear." Blinking he looks up and sees the woman for the first time. Long raven hair curling slightly at her elbows draws his eyes first. Then her ashen blue eyes cool in manner but not harsh look back at him. His eyes begin to travel, slender waist, clear porcelain skin, and long slender fingers. The red yukata around her body only serves to mesmerize him. "Have you cast a spell on me?"

"I am offended by the insinuation. I would never stoop so low as to entice a man in that manner."

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." he tells her boldly. It's not in his nature to be so forward but her presence is so potent that she could win a man's soul with a mere glance. "I apologize for being so forward. It is not my intention to offend you."

"I forgive you." She replies shifting her weight to look at him more carefully. He smiles at her, causing her eyes to instantly narrow. She can't recall the last time anyone relaxed enough to smile around her. How usual, he makes her curious. Stepping closer to him she lightly touches his white hair. It's silky soft running through her fingers to fall back against his bare shoulder. Byakuya's hand moves quickly to his throat, her demeanor changing to deadly serious. "Only I am allowed to take your life."

"I am not afraid to die." Juushiro replies, his dark brown eyes lifting to look into hers. "Only of being a burden."

Byakuya takes a step back releasing him. His fearless expression shocks her to her core. "Be at ease. You... are not a burden to me." Walking to the inside door of her room she opens the double doors. "This will be your room. If you need anything at all ask a maid or Renji."

"Who is Renji?" He asks rising slowly from his chair.

"That's right, you were blindfolded. He is the over aggressive redhead that follows after me. You will meet him face to face tomorrow I'm sure."

He stops in the door way next to her. "Is he your lover?"

"N-No." she stutters at his question. How very unusual. "G-Good night." Shutting the door she walks over to her bedroom door. She glances over her shoulder and finds him standing in the doorway with a smile STILL on his face. Why is he so happy about this? Rukia's human gift had to be chased down and chained in the ceremony room for three weeks before he gave up running away. Juushiro looks like he is having the best time of his life. Who is he? And why is he given to her thinking he will die? It may be true that some nobles take the loophole in the law for granted. But why does her clan think she is the type?

Laying down in her bed she listens to the castle's daylight shield click into place. With the end of another night her eyes slip closed. _"Will people always assume I'm heartless because I don't allow my emotions to show?"_

~/~

The next week is one of adjustment for Juushiro. Everything is provided for him, clothes, food, and shelter. He spends ample time completely alone and wandering the vast rooms of the castle. His only responsibility is to be careful and of course when Byakuya-sama calls for him to come quickly. She hasn't once. Juushiro has not even set eyes on her since then.

"I would like to see her." he says to himself washing his hands in his private bathroom. Looking up at his reflection he lifts his brow, he still can't get used to his newfound white hair. Many of the maids smile blushing in his company so he guesses it's appealing. However, he likes to keep it neatly tied back in a small silver clip he found in his room a few days after he arrived at the castle. "I know what to do."

The night is long over, the shields blocking out the sun have been down for an hour and Byakuya's eyes feel heavy with exhaustion. For three generations her family home has been the nations archive for the vampires' history. Every birth, every death, marriage, war, and even legal records are housed on the elaborate maze of the first floor. Leaving her office she makes the short trek up to the second floor to the living quarters section of the castle. Reaching her room she waves away Renji and shuts the door behind her. Her shoulders slump slightly relieved at the solace her bedroom provides. "I could use a hot shower."

Twenty minutes later she emerges from her bathroom feeling much better. Sitting on her large bed her feet lift from the floor, her back drops to her pink quilt and her eyes slipping shut. Until she hears a knock at her door, a knock from Juushiro's door. Her eyes slip open moving to look at the large double doors. Does he need something? She instructed him to ask the help not her. He knocks again, "Come in, Juushiro." she says sitting up in the bed. It couldn't hurt to see a smiling face.

"Good morning." He smiles bashfully. "I hope I'm not interrupting you."

"Not at all. I was only about to-" her voice stops as he produces a pink rose from behind his back. "For me?"

"I saw it and thought of you." That line sounded much better in practice. "I'm not good at this kind of thing. I just wanted to see you." He confesses stepping in front of the bed and handing her the flower.

"_He wanted to see me?" _Truly perplexed she takes the flower from his hand, the thorns cutting into his skin make her eyes dilate. "I have cut you." Byakuya says in a low whisper, the red blood appearing in a thin line across his pale fingertip and thumb. An unusual lust makes her mouth water, her tongue slipping out to wet her lips. Abstinence for an entire week might have been a bad idea.

"It's noth-" His wrist is lightly seized, the wounded finger drawn into her mouth, the blushing flower with hints of morning dew still clinging to its fragile petals fall silently to the thick white carpet next to his feet. Lips surround him, sucking the pad of his finger into a warm, moist heat, his breath hitches in his throat. It's intense, the tingling sensation of his blood drawn from such a tiny mark. He can't help but look at her mouth like a spell has been cast on him. No it's more like she blooms when drinking him. Her eyes suddenly lift to look into his. He blushes and starts to look away, but her hand clutches his chin gently, keeping his gaze locked onto hers._ "She wants me to see her... No to see her being a vampire."_ The smoky blue color of her eyes brightens into the purest blue he has ever seen. "Bell flower blue..."

Despite her best effort to remain indifferent to this human she is finding the slightest inclination to reach out and touch him. Yet, letting him see her as she is and not how the people around her do is a challenge. Humans are so easily broken. He could react in so many undesired ways. _"He isn't looking away though." _She is the first to look away. How she despises herself for it. His quiet, kind nature is making her experience something new, and with it an unusual insecurity. Her thirst increases suddenly, her teeth sending a sharp pain through her head. Breaking away her eyes close, waiting a week before another feeding is a terrible idea. Byakuya doesn't want to take comfort in him, just sink her teeth into his pale neck. _"Ridiculous emotions. I am acting like a foolish girl."_

Juushiro watches her move away and vanish into her bathroom, his mind swirling with so many questions and only one clear answer. Walking over to his bedroom door he stands waiting for her to appear before returning to his room. After a few minutes the door opens and she looks up. "I wanted to wish you a peaceful sleep. And I would like permission to come to you tomorrow." He waves his hands in the air nervously. "After your work is done of course. So that you can... you know." He puts his hand on the door as her eyes narrow. _"I may have offended her."_ Regretting his words, he opens the door retreating to his room. Before he can shut the door her form appears behind him. Taking a breath he turns around to explain his actions. "Renji-kun told me you should drink everyday or you will be in pain."

Unbelievable... Juushiro is actually concerned for her. "You... may visit me anytime you like." Byakuya quietly responds then closes the door abruptly.

~/~

The following evening Juushiro is wandering through many tall rows of books in the history section of the library. Looking for nothing in particular he runs a fingertip over the spines of identical red colored hard back books. He continues to explore fed by his own curiosity. Walking past two double doors he comes to a larger room the previous one. Instead of wall to ceiling books like the previous room, this circular shaped room has only two books in the center on a silver pedestal. He doesn't dare touch it for fear of someone scolding him so he is content to look around the room and the strange emptiness. Glancing to his right he sees a rising staircase wrapped around the curving walls. His eyes flick to the top and another set of double doors leading to a second floor, and the familiar voice coming from beyond it. He climbs the steps and lifts a hand to knock.

"Come in Juushiro."

He hears Byakuya call. Opening the door his head peeks inside to see a large office. "Am I disturbing you?" he smiles nervously. "I can wait." Juushiro notices two other people standing in the room, all their faces seem to be stressed. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"I believe I answered the question already." Byakuya replies turning her eyes back to her sister and her current problem. Waiting for Juushiro to enter and shut the door she continues to speak, "The law must be respected."

"Nee-sama I want to do this." Rukia looks at her sister pleading with her large violet eyes. "I love him."

"The law is clear. I have only one option open if you choose this path." Byakuya says coolly her eyes refusing to look at the orange-haired terrorist who stole her sister's heart.

"We aren't expecting special treatment." Ichigo says rubbing his damp palms on his blue pants. "I just... didn't want her to leave without saying goodbye."

Swallowing the sadness in her throat Byakuya rises from her seat and walks to the large window to look outside. "Juushiro..."

"Yes?" He blinks watching her gesture for him to come to her. Stepping next to her he listens to her start to talk about the flowers down in the garden.

"It's a bright night. Have you seen the night blooming roses yet?" Byakuya asks opening the sliding window to the terrace and stepping out onto the balcony. "This is my private garden. No one is allowed to walk it's paths without my approval."

"I... have not walked outside at night." At first he thinks it's strange until he glances at Byakuya's reflection in the mirror and the sad expression on her face. Juushiro knows, and understands that Rukia will be banished. The protection of her nobility will end and Byakuya will never be able to watch over her. Juushiro shoots a look over his shoulder at the two lovers hand in hand. "Byakuya, would you like to walk through the garden with me?"

"Yes." She is suddenly grateful Juushiro seems aware of the situation. She makes a note to find out about his history as she glides down the outer stone steps to the garden. "These flowers are mine. They are... the only thing that has managed to thrive around me."

"My father told me once..." Juushiro travels along the path next to her pointing a hand to the white roses opening up around them. "That I would meet a woman whom flowers would bloom in her wake."

"He sounds like a poet." she answers slipping her eyes shut as two figures vanish out of her garden hand in hand. It's always that way with Rukia and Ichigo. Hand in hand, a unit of measure gods would not dare put a price on. _"Good for you, Rukia. Good for you."_

"I thought he was out of his mind." Juushiro watches as flowers all around uncurl and spread open so fearlessly filling the air with sweet scents. "Looks like he was right..." he says in a low voice fighting the urge to take her hand in his. She is hurting and he wants to soothe her, but Byakuya seems a proud type of woman and touching her may be unwelcome right now. "I have found you."

The feeling that he had something else to say lingers in the air as she turns to look up at him. "Who are you, Juushiro? You know our ways more than most humans. Please tell me how you came to be my gift?"

"I am the oldest of eight children. In my family we have a tradition of one serving the Vampire Kingdom as a token of our faith in the peace treaty. I volunteered."

"You mean you are a War Concession?" Byakuya's eyes slip closed in thought. He came here to satisfy a responsibility to his family and country. _"He and I are not that different. We both play our parts in society." _Opening her eyes she looks at the warm expression on his face and can't help but find him handsomely pleasant. "You are human aristocracy."

"I am..." Gathering his courage he reaches out to take her hand, the heat between their palms makes him feel a bit less lonely. "But, I am not sorry. I feel like I have a purpose here with you."

"W-With me?" she drops his hand stepping away. "I don't-"

"Don't you?" Juushiro can't help but pity her and the isolation she goes through in this large castle with no one to touch or embrace. "I'll be with you for life. You will never be alone again." Juushiro reaches an open hand out in front of him hoping, praying she will accept his offer.

Her eyes move to his, she carefully considers his offer. It's not in her nature to be emotional but, deep down... she has been so lonely. So unbearably alone and even more now that Rukia is gone. Seconds seem to tick away impossibly slowly before Byakuya lifts her hand.

The small pale fingers hesitate before his slipping into his larger palm, her blue eyes reflecting her uncertainty stare into his. His throat feels tight. Juushiro isn't a shy man, just not used to being around such a beautiful woman like Byakuya. His thumb runs over the top of her hand, the softness making a gasp escape his throat. Unwilling to break to contact or the silence between them his lips lower to graze the creamy white back of her hand.

Byakuya's hand tightens trying to pull away, her eyes blinking at his formality and his refusal release her. Juushiro's eyes, his hand, the warmth blossoming between them is enough to make her stay. She can't move. She can't look away. The large dark brown eyes plead for a sign that she feels, that she is here in this garden feeling the same way he is. Licking her lower lip, she leans close to him, smelling the fresh water scent of his silver hair. The thirst hits her again, making her want to sink into him and listen to him make that tiny gasp. Her lips run over his neck slowly, temptation... she could take him like this again. "Juushiro..."

"Yes?" he answers, her dulcet voice, her breath flitting around his ear making a chill cover his arms. Closing his eyes in surrender he waits for her bite. His body already responding in anticipation, but she surprises him by inching her petal soft lips up his jaw line to the very corner of his mouth. The contact is brief, stirring a hunger in him for her. He leans over her quickly pressing his lips against hers. His hands find her face gently sliding his palms against her cheeks. _"Lovely... she is lovely to touch." _Juushiro's mind swirls with her. The scents of flowers intensify; her skin is soft in his hands, her lips plump and smooth. Taking a short step closer to her, he leans over her deeper, leading the kiss as his lips part and suck on her lower lip. Desire wells up in his chest and his hands move up into her thick raven hair. _"Softer than silk. No one would even realize unless they looked, unless they touched." _Everything about her is so subtle. She is a rare flower to him, something worth more than money. A man could spend his whole life searching for what he has in his hands. Sensing her stiffen he breaks the kiss. However he doesn't' step away, that would whisper to her he is regretting. Instead he simply moves his hair back with his hand and arches his neck so she can sate her need.

"I-I'm fine." she says in a breathy tone and quickly vanishes up the stairs as daylight begin to brighten the horizon.

"I don't think you are fine. I'm certain_ I'm_ not fine." he says to himself walking through the garden and noticing the flowers have closed up. "I didn't expect this..."

* * *

End of part1^^ I hope you like it =)


	2. The GiftII, ByaJuu

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**The Gift**_

_**Part 2; The Crucible**_

Three days have passed without Juushiro seeing Byakuya. They kissed, she didn't slap him or act revolted. So why does she keep this distance? There has to be something more to her than her responsibilities to her clan. How does she feel? Does she miss Rukia? Is there anything he could do for her? Standing up from the dinning table he takes his dishes into the kitchen handing them to the servant. "Excuse me. Do you know where Byakuya-sama is?"

The three servants in the room stop and look at him. Juushiro instantly senses something is terribly wrong. He doesn't wait for a reply. Instead he turns on his heel and heads for Byakuya's office. Walking inside the large square room his brow furrows. It's empty but for a laptop on her mahogany desk. The uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach grows. The need to see her becomes imperative. Deciding to search the house over he moves from room to room, opening door after door looking for the woman with alabaster skin who can make flowers bloom in her wake. Not here, or here. His long white hair lifts when he opens the door to her sleeping quarters. Walking over to the bed he notices a picture of Rukia with bunny ears. The girl in the photo can't be a day over five. "Where is she?" he says to the room, his dark eyes looking at the neatly made bed. It smells like her... the flowery scent of roses and cherries.

"She is on the third floor." Renji answer leaning an arm on the doorway. "They came for her the day after Rukia left with Ichigo."

"They?"

"The central forty-six." He folds his arms over his chest propping his back against the door frame. "The vampire council. Even Byakuya-sama must submit to them."

"What is happening to Byakuya?" Juushiro walks over to Renji with a mild panic on his face. He knows the central forty-six are the grand judges and law makers in the Vampire Kingdom. "Has she committed a crime?"

"No." Renji turns away with so much rage he could choke the life out of that stupid human. But his master would be angry with him. Abarai knows Kuchiki-san's behavior more than anyone. He has served her for a hundred years and never once has he seen her so...

"_Byakuya-sama, can I ask you a question?"_

"_You may."_

"_What is it like..." he puts a hand on the back of his head trying to look mildly interested. "To you know drink a human's blood?" _

"_It is warm." she stops typing on her laptop and thinks of Juushiro's lips on hers."Juushiro is... kind." Byakuya's lips turn up slightly. _

"She smiled."

"Pardon?" Juushiro lifts a brow at Renji.

"When I asked her about you. She smiled." Renji puts a hand on Juushiro's shoulder. "Byakuya-sama likes you. I've never seen her like anyone."

"I like her too." He says with his cheeks flushing red. "Can you take me to the third floor? I want to see her." Juushiro notices Renji's face go pale. "I just need to see her and I will feel better."

"Follow me." Renji leads Juushiro up the hidden staircase to the third floor. "It's my shift." Renji nods to the guard near the doorway and waits for the sound of his shoes to fade before motioning for Juushiro to come out of the closet. "Listen, whatever you see, whatever happens, she is still Byakuya-sama. Understand?"

He nods to the crimson haired man, fighting the sinking feeling in his stomach. Something has changed and Juushiro's need to see her is pressing at the back of his head.

"Return here before sunrise."

"What happens at sunrise?"

"Just... be here." Renji's face turns pale, his eyes tilting to the cream colored carpet as Juushiro vanishes behind the only door leading to the third floor.

Juushiro steps inside the darken large square room, his eyes instantly falling to the figure laying on her side on a bed. "Byakuya?"

"What are you doing here?" she opens her eyes trying to focus on the shape walking toward her. Suddenly self-conscious about her appearance she moves away from him to the very corner of the room. "Don't look at me." her voice growls out a warning.

"What is happening?" he stops near her, her face still concealed in the shadows of the dimly lit room. "What is this place?"

"I'm being punished for refusing to tell the council where Rukia is." Byakuya says regaining her composure. "This is the only place where the direct sunlight strikes the manor."

"That's torture!" Juushiro exclaims taking a step toward her. They are inflicting a brutal act, an archaic thing not done in a thousand years. Exposing a vampire to direct sunlight is beyond cruel. It won't take her life but she runs the risk of losing her sanity. She must be in terrible pain. The whole idea of it makes him so angry. "You need to drink." Juushiro says, already unfastening the buttons on his shirt.

"No I don't, get out of here. Now!" she replies in almost a panic.

"Very well. I will go but I must warn you." Moving his hands away from his shirt he turns on his heel and heads for the door. "The next time I return. I will not be capable of leaving your side." Shutting the door behind him he calls for Renji. "Renji-kun, show me where the War Concession records are."

"W-What?" Abarai falls off his chair, popping upright. "Why Ukitake-san?"

"To help me save a very stubborn Princess."

~/~

They arrived through the window a few minutes before dawn. Byakuya opens her weary eyes to the three in charge of her punishment. Gathering the remnants of her personal pride and family responsibilities she allows them to chain her to the crucible in the center of the room.

"Today's exposure will be thirty minutes, then you will receive thirty-nine lashes plus one with the whip of Iscariot."

"I understand." she replies lowering her head as the windows are opened and the sunlight heats her skin. It hurts. The sunlight is a scorching burn like a thousand bee stings in the same place. Her pale perfect skin is covered in whelps and blisters, but it doesn't matter to her. Her mind focuses on things dear to her. Rukia will be spared if she can last through this final punishment. The clan will still have it's unblemished name and she will not suffer then indignity losing her birthright.

However, one face she is thinking on the most._"Juushiro."_ A pale but kind face with deep brown eyes and the sweetest smile. Yes, meditating on Juushiro helps dull most of the pain. _"I should return him to his family. This place isn't meant for a kind man like that. He could never thrive here. Eventually he will die. Only the flowers seem to be immune to my curse."_

The time passes to quickly and Byakuya's black yukata is pulled down, and the diamond encrusted whip passed on through the generations created by the council to inflict pain on vampires is unfurled behind her. At least they let her keep the undershirt on. She has some amount of privacy to cling too. The whip crackles out in the air and she waits for the pain, her face stoic and serene. _"I am falling in love with him... that is why I'm trying to keep him away." _Her eyes lift open hearing the sound of the whip connecting with flesh.

"Stop this at once."

"Juushiro?" Turning her head, she blinks in shock finding the whip curled around his forearm with blood dripping down in long crimson lines against his pale skin. "What-"

"I am Juushiro Ukitake. The eldest son of Yamamoto Genrysai and I am a War Concession Gift to this woman, Byakuya Kuchiki." Pulling off the top of his white cloak he wraps it around her shoulder then turns to face her punishers. He steps forward to the men in the room with a disgust at the treatment of such a gentle woman.

"You have no standing to be here son of Yamamoto."

"According to your own laws..." he pulls out the book and nervously thumb through it. "a Blood Gift is subject to the same crimes as his or her master."

"I do not accept this gift!" Byakuya suddenly yells out at the group of men in the room tugging at her restraints. "I wish to return it-"

"Impossible. What has begun can not be stopped. His hair has even changed signifying your pleasure. We will return tomorrow and complete sentence."

"He is human. He won't survive it!" Byakuya watches them vanish and in a dazed blur drops to the floor. "What have you done?"

"What I had too." Juushiro says motioning for Renji to free her from the shackles around her wrists. Soon as she is cut loose he picks her up in his arms and carries her back down a floor to the safety of her own room. Setting her weary body on the soft bed he yanks at his shirt dropping it to the floor and moves his long white hair over to one side of his shoulder. "You must live. Please drink Byakuya."

"Why did you save me? If I died you would be free." she mumbles turning her pale face away to stare out the large bay window. Why? Why did he save her? He will be impossible now. Impossible to not want to cling to and adore. Juushiro is too kind for the whip, too generous to endure a weapon made for vampires. "You are going to die tomorrow. I can not do _anything _to help you. " Byakuya says sharply, allowing her frustration to show.

"That doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" She turns in the bed absorbing the warm face she longed to see the past few days. "You are the thing I envy." Reaching a hand out, she touches his pale face. "You live and thrive and have a full life. Then die when it's your proper time."

"Then tomorrow will be my proper time." Juushiro lifts his bleeding wrist to her mouth. "Drink."

The sight of his blood, the scent invitingly washing over her stirs up a very neglicted thirst in her throat. And there is the man himself leaning over her with his hair laying against his right shoulder in a long white curtain down to his bare chest. Her hands gently take his arm bringing the bleeding limb to her anticipating lips.

"_Don't show her it hurts." _he reminds himself keeping his smile in place when her teeth press into his skin. The stinging pain shifts to a burning as she begins to suck, her pink lips drawing out his blood into her mouth. Almost instantly the shine returns to her hair, the alabaster luster to her complexion. Contentment washes over him, simply that she needs him, even if it's for only his blood he is important and somehow vital to her life.

Feeling her start to move away Juushiro's left hand slides into her silky hair. "Don't stop. You need more." he whispers, her eye lids flutter for a moment. "Take as much as you need." Her eyes peer into his unmoving, brightening into a lighter blue, so focused on his he can't even blink. A truly beautiful woman with an air of dignity that no one could whip from her. Tunnel vision takes over, the gaze so intense between them as she drinks at his wrist he can't help but suck in a breath. "I... love you."

Her eyes suddenly widen at his confession. Has anyone looked at her in such a way? Easing her teeth from his skin Byakuya flicks out her tongue running it along his arm and the long line of blood staining his pale skin. He is her Gift, but so much more now. She wants to keep him for herself. It's a strange emotion for her. Fighting the urge to reject it entirely she instead moves her mouth over his neck gingerly lapping at his sensitive skin.

"_Oh..." _Juushiro exhales a silent gasp, the air around them heavy and steamy. Her plump lips slide over his flesh making his cheeks glow with desire. The urge to kiss her flashes through his mind, but would she be offended? Would she welcome his kiss? He has never wanted to kiss a woman so much in his life. Gasping again as her mouth teases an unseen path to his jawline, his head moves toward her mouth, pausing just a inch from hers.

Sensing his intent she tilts her head just enough to accept his kiss. Their lips move together so delicate and light. Surprised at the pleasing sensation it gives her, Byakuya leans up from the bed as his arms move around her waist. Long warm fingers press slightly at the small of her back. He is touching her so gentle like she might break. It makes her only want him more. _"He smells like cedar and sunshine."_

Juushiro cradles her to his chest. She isn't pushing him away, she is drawing him closer and closer. Her hands are clinging to his shoulder blades almost in desperation. Petal soft lips move next to his, Juushiro responds opening his mouth deepening the kiss. Her plump lips quickly become moist, his body tightens in desire.

"Juushiro..."

"Ok... stopping." he reluctantly moves away from her simply turning her in the bed so she lays on her side pulled up next to his chest. "Sorry about that."

"It's... alright." she answers with a tiny yawn, her eyes too heavy, the warm of his chest on her back too relaxing to push away. "I..."

His dark eyes lift to gaze at her delicate face as he listens to her slip into sleep. Pulling the covers over her long legs he says a silent prayer that her dreams take her to a place where she is fearlessly in love with him. "Sleep well." Juushiro whispers in her ear, his arm curling around her narrow waist to gently hold onto her. Watching her sleep until his own eyes refuse to stay open he drops into sleep with the feel of her kiss on his lips.

Byakuya wakes sometime in the late afternoon, she can sense the sun setting before her eyes even open. The hand on her stomach startles her until she recalls the heated kiss she shared with Juushiro. _"I must have fell asleep." _she thinks sliding out of the bed carefully so not to wake him. Walking into her bathroom, she leaves the lights dimmed and the door cracked open so she can hear if he stirs. Dropping her clothes to the floor she turns on the shower and steps under the faucet. The warm water reminding her of the man in her bed. _"I found something I didn't know I wanted..."_

_

* * *

Sigh... I am so glad to be back writing. I just love writing this type of stuff. I want to say special thank yous to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot to me. *bows* I hope you look forward to the final chapter in The Gift^^ Please make requests! Fuzzi_


	3. Gift Part3 ByaJuu

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special thanks to those who helped^^ Chuuu~**

_**The Gift**_

_**Part3**_

Sliding her legs through the silky material of the white dress, Byakuya quickly laces red strings that tighten up the front covering her ample breasts. Smoothing the material with a hand settles the form fitting bodice around her waist. With her hair already dried and pulled off her neck, she silently pads over the soft carpet of the room intending to head for the door. The sleeping man without a blanket, and a bare chest draws her eye.

Walking over to the side of the bed her smoky blue eyes slip over Juushiro's pale skin. Small finger-shaped bruises turn the corner of her lips down. _"I hurt him."_ He didn't even complain. How awful to be that generous. Reaching a hand toward him, she lifts a thick lock of white hair from the side of his face. The fluttering of her eye-lids, and the lifting of her chest as she stares at him is not lost on her. Juushiro is handsome... almost beautiful to her eyes. If a man can be called beautiful it would be this one, quiet until moved, brave and willing to suffer for her. Byakuya ponders whether to unlace her bodice and join him back in the bed to feel his smooth flesh against hers.

She hasn't wanted a man before. The dissatisfaction lingering just under her skin, it's so new and uncomfortable. The urge to claim and be claimed by him makes her mouth water. It's not easy to surrender the control of her emotions, of her body to someone else, but this man... Byakuya's eyes drop to Juushiro's flat stomach and the hint of muscle tone. This man would suit her every desire. _"His presence alone pleases me."_

The image of his blood pooling under his knees, long gashes from the whip oozing with thick crimson torture her mind. His pure white hair matted with sweat and more blood is dull tainted by violence. _"I can't lose him."_

Turning on her heel she walks out the door and down the main staircase to the archive. Ignoring the few people greeting her she travels through to the back of the room and enters the special collection of the archive with the oldest chronicles of the history of the vampire nation.

Grabbing some books she begins to search for a loophole in the law. Flipping through page after page, her panic begins to rise. She has to find some exception, something that can protect him. Books begin to topple, her anixety building as each passage fails to give an example where she can take the punishment from Juushiro. _"Nothing! I'm finding nothing!" _He can not die, not for her. He is the son of a King, shouldn't that have meaning to the council?

Juushiro peeks through the crack in the door watching her eyes dart up and down on the page. She looks lovely, but for the somber expression. Coming to this place... breaking away from the rules of his father, and the bickering of his family has been the greatest peace he has ever known. Loving her is so easy, her heart is trembling with fear despite the affection she shows Juushiro.

Finally the book smacks shut, a single tear dripping down her pale cheek. "How can I hope to love?" she whispers dropping to her knees. The book surrounding her, almost comforting her in her sorrow.

"You can Byakuya." Juushiro replies stepping through the door and shutting in behind him.

"Just touching you causes you pain." Byakuya doesn't dare look up at him, the tears in hers eyes revealing more than she is willing to show him.

"Oh..." His hand moves up to his shoulder clinging to the thin material of his white shirt. "They are small and will heal very quickly." Juushiro steps over a stack of books to near her. "Listen to me for one moment and after I will submit to whatever you decide."

"Alright." she answers, rising from the floor meeting his gaze.

"In eight hours I will go up to the third floor. I will be shackled to the Crucible and I will accept the punishment in your place."

"Juushiro..."

"Please listen..." He lifts a finger to her lips tilting his head at her shocked expression. "You have captured my heart. Do not deny me the right to receive my portion of of the pain you have suffered." Juushiro continues smoothing his thumb over her ruby red lips. "Let what happens in the morning be a symbol of your faith in me."

"No..." she gasps, looking in his warm brown eyes. "My faith in you begins now." Leaning on her tiptoes she presses a soft kiss to his cheek. The warmth of his body, his freshly washed skin smelling so wonderfully comforting causing her to not pull away, washes over her. She lingers there, near his ear, near his neck, close to his chest just waiting for something to happen. "I love you."

"I'm so happy." he says grabbing her, and pushing her back against the tall wooden shelf. "So happy..." he whispers before claiming her mouth, her lips so soft under his. His mouth draws at her lower lip, the pressure of her sweet lips moving against his igniting a fiery passion locked deep inside. It's only her that does this to him, Byakuya makes him ache and reach, and desire for something more.

Sinking under his command, her heart quakes in excitement from the tickle of his slightly damp locks on her neck. Juushiro's hands move over her body, her back and up to her neck. The touches so kind and gentle she begins to crave his blood, his skin and his body.

Slumping to the floor he covers her delicate shape with his intending to only press his body against hers, but her hands begin to pull at his shirt. Buttons popping off bouncing on books with a light clicking sound. Sliding his lips down to her neck, he nibbles and sucks lightly just below her ear. "Byakuya... may I touch you?" he breathes a steamy breath to her moist earlobe before nipping at it.

"Yes." she replies with a quiet moan pulling his shirt away and tossing it on a pile of books. "Everything Juushiro. Touch everything." Fumbling at the strings of her bodice she begins to quickly unlace the garment, Juushiro's hands helping her. Even with four hands untying her dress it's still not fast enough for Byakuya, she wants to feel Juushiro's hot hands on her skin. Impatiently she snaps the strings and pulls open the top of her dress exposing her breasts for him.

Instantly his mouth kisses the tops of her creamy round breasts, his hands sliding over the exposed skin of her cool perfect flesh. His right hand slides up the hem of her skirt, then his fingers dance a quick path up her silky smooth leg. He is moving so fast, urged on by his own need to feel her against him. _"Should I slow down?" _ To his delight she tilts her head back and closes her eyes in surrender. Encouraged to continue, his lips move to suck on a nipple, her pleasure filled gasp spreading heat down his spine. His hand moves up her thigh, to her sultry womanhood, his teeth biting down on her tightening bud as his fingertip moves through already damp curls.

"Ah!" Her lips part, her hands moving over his bare chest to slide down his back. "Ah!" she moans again, his finger touching her so gently, up and down over her sensitive flesh. The pressure rises, so easy and fast, building from his nudging to a small blissful eruption.

Juushiro watches her, with a sense of amazement, Byakuya's alabaster skin turning pink with arousal as her climax lulls her body. "You're so beautiful." Sensing the impending pressure building in Byakuya's body, he locks their lips together again, managing one more stroke over her clit sending her crashing down the first orgasm. The wet heat on Juushiro's fingertip proves too much for his self control. He brings the finger to his lips and tastes her juices on his tongue.

Byakuya reacts instantly with overwhelming need, her large blue eyes unbelievably wide. Her hands tugging at his pants and pulling them down just enough so his erection is free. Her dress is quickly yanked over her head and his eyes slip over her porcelain skin relishing in the sight of her flushed and ready.

Lips claim hers again, strong hands caressing a warm path over her body. She doesn't have time to be nervous, or have doubts, Byakuya's mind is made up and her hips arch up to meet him. "Ah!"

Juushiro's lips break away, the friction against his cock driving him into a state of unspeakable need.

His body moves to meet hers, the passion flowing between them rising as he feels her legs open. Her thighs hug at his waist, he nudges just enough to slide inside her wet heat.

"Yes!" Byakuya's voice is thick and a bit coarse as she feels his cock make way inside her tight passage. With the unbearable emptiness inside her suddenly filled, his manhood buries itself to the hilt.

Within moments he is moving at a steady pace, sweat beading down his back as they collide nestled among the scrolls and books of her family archive. Watching her breasts sway, her dark hair splayed out, the sweetness body accepting his weight, he is so in love with her. "I-I love you." he stutters, his hips now thrusting faster into her pulsating heat.

It's not enough, she craves him more now. Lifting her back from the floor she curls around his body meeting each thrust with her own. Her mouth wide, her voice gasping words that refuse to form.

The shift in position causes his cock to hit just the right spot over and over. "Ohhh!" She climaxes with each thrust of his hips, each building where the previous left off. "Don't stop!" she cries out in total abandon, the pressuring inside growing into a frantic need. Before she can stop herself, her teeth sink into his neck. Blood flows into her mouth, hot and thick, her senses screeching to a halt.

"Sssso incredible." he groans, her body shuddering around him. Juushiro comes instantly, the pain lost to so much ecstasy he can't stop himself. His release is hard, the burning in his cock finally getting a much needed release. Turning his head away, he allows her to drink, giving her the control she needs to satisfy all her desires. Panting for breath his hand manage to slip around her, one gliding through her silky hair the other at her back. "Don't take it all, Byakuya." The growling response makes his throat go dry. "Byakuya..."

"I will do what I like, son of King Yamamoto." she answers slipping her teeth from his neck and watching him drop to the red carpeted floor.

"I-I don't understand." he says watching her eyes turn brilliant crimson.

"Death will be my gift to you." Byakuya kneels down next to him and uses a fingernail to cut open a the vein on her right wrist.

He suddenly understands why he was brought here to feed Byakuya... and why the flowers bloom around her. "You can create vampires."

"Yes... it's my bloodline ability." she whispers, pressing her wrist to his lips. "You will be the first I create willingly." She watches over him, as he gently licks at the blood seeping from her wrist. "You are my own."

Drinking her blood, his eyes soon shift to ice blue, his senses seeing her with clarity. She is making sure he lives through the punishment, making sure he is next to her always. "And you are mine." he replies moving his mouth away and a thin line of crimson trickling from the corner of his lips. His tongue slips over his lips grabbing at the drop of blood, passing over the new fangs growing.

Byakuya's brow lifts in surprise, his expression bordering on lust and hunger. Suddenly he is on her, his teeth sinking into her neck. Dropping back to the floor it occurs to her that there isn't any difference... lust and hunger are the same emotion. "It feels good..."

"I love you." he whispers against her neck, his hands already sliding over her soft skin. "And I want you again."

"_Ah... yes he certainly does." _she thinks to herself as he claims her body once again.

* * *

Here we go! The first story is done^^ Please request pairings =) I hope you liked it^^ I have to admit part of me has always wanted to do it in the back of a library. o/o I'm so bad! So I wrote the lemon different than I had planned. But It's for my special friend Bleachfan and the plot and choices I made reflect a story that she would like =). Hope you like it too! HUGS YOU ALL! Fuzzi


End file.
